


Forbidden Love

by Maridash4ever



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Insecurity, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maridash4ever/pseuds/Maridash4ever
Summary: An insecure Hoshidan prince and a confident Nohrian defender.Love stirs between them, but is forbidden.Bitterness from the kingdoms separates them.They seek each other.





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> *This work does not contain any FE: Fates characters. It takes place in Nohr, Hoshido and Valla, but has completely original characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this original work!

_"...And that's the story of The Manakete who Loved Treasure."_ Carolyn said as she closed a velvet-covered book with her right hand. She placed the book on a nearby shelf made of wood, and laid her hands on a camellia flower and a purple rose.

 A little girl with brunette locks raised her tiny hand into the air. "Yes, darling?" Carolyn asked with a small smile as she sat down on a wooden chair. "Could you please read us another story?" She asked, innocently, pleading with her hands. Carolyn let out a little chuckle. "Alright, sweeties." She said, standing up and grabbing a mahogany-colored book with golden ornaments on the spine. "This one is my personal favorite."

The children sitting on the velvet rug on the floor all cheered, all excited for her to read a new story. As she turned around, Carolyn's face morphed into a bewildered expression as she didn't think  _those_ children would like a story like _this one._

Carolyn sat back down onto the chair, making a slight creaking noise and opened the book with a small smile.  _This one is personal favorite, for more reasons than just liking it. This story is close to my heart, and I will never forget it._ She thought to herself before a single tear rolled down her right cheek.

_Thank you, Nora and Satoshi. Thank you for all of the memories. Thank you._


End file.
